world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122013 Jossik Beau
03:05 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling chessAficionado CA at 15:05 -- 03:05 GG: heeeeey beαu 03:05 CA: hello Jossik... 03:05 GG: hows ~t go~n 03:05 CA: I am well... 03:05 CA: you?... 03:06 GG: ~'m do~n pretty good 03:06 CA: I presume Ryspor is well?... 03:06 GG: h~s leg ~s st~ll heαl~ng 03:06 CA: It seems everyone has healing legs/ leg problems... 03:07 GG: reαlly 03:07 GG: ryspor ~s teh only one ~ve heαrd of 03:07 CA: Sami broke hers, Ryspor, and I almost lost a leg... 03:07 GG: oh wow 03:07 GG: ~ only knew αbout one of those 03:07 CA: Yeah turns out a wound I had was infected bad, but that timeline was reversed... 03:07 GG: whoα whαt 03:08 GG: d~d kαte do α t~mey th~ng? 03:08 CA: Kate eliminated a possible timeline, rewinding me to before I was wounded yes... 03:08 GG: whoα 03:08 GG: thαt's crαzy 03:09 CA: yes it is... 03:09 GG: hαve you done αny l~ghty th~ngs yet? 03:09 CA: no I haven't... 03:09 GG: becαuse crαzy powers seem to be popp~ng up everywhere 03:09 CA: we seem to all have powers... 03:09 GG: yeαh 03:10 CA: you probably have some heart powers or something... 03:10 GG: yeαh someth~ng l~ke thαt 03:10 GG: ~'ve been cons~der~ng αttempt~ng αstrαl project~on 03:10 CA: astral... porjection?... 03:10 GG: yeαh 03:10 GG: lett~ng your soul leαve your body αnd wαnder αround α b~t 03:11 CA: that seems... 03:11 CA: interesting?... 03:11 GG: ~t certα~nly w~ll be ~f ~t works 03:11 CA: honestly sounds pretty scary and dangerous, but worth the risk ... 03:11 GG: yeαh ~ meαn 03:12 GG: the potent~αl rewαrds αre huge 03:12 GG: but ~ mαy get stuck outs~de my body 03:12 CA: Yeah, a big risk indeed... 03:12 GG: but, fortune fαvors the bold, r~ght? 03:13 CA: Eeh, being bold tends to get me and others hurt... 03:13 GG: yeαh 03:13 GG: boldness hαs to be bαlαnced out by cαut~on αnd stuff 03:15 GG: hαve you thought of αny l~ghty th~ngs you could try? 03:16 GG: lαsers αre l~ght, r~ght? 03:16 GG: mαybe you cαn shoot lαsers! 03:16 CA: I have debated if subjecting myself to sensory deprivation to induce a light effect... 03:16 CA: Perhaps, it seems the powers are activated in times of need... 03:16 GG: hm 03:17 GG: wα~t, you're3 αn he~r, r~ght? 03:17 CA: For example, Sami could only discover her wind powers while she was coughing from ash... 03:17 CA: yes I am... 03:17 GG: thαt's ryspor's clαss, too 03:17 GG: αnd he d~d h~s spαcey th~ng to prevent los~ng α leg 03:17 CA: Perhaps I could ask him and Seriad for advice... 03:18 GG: yeαh thαt would be α good ~deα 03:18 GG: oh, ~ αlso wαnted to αsk you someth~ng 03:18 CA: hmm?... 03:18 GG: your l~ttle secret... ( ;c 03:19 CA: hehe... what?... 03:19 CA: What ever are you talking about?... 03:19 GG: you know whαt ~'m tαlk~ng αbout 03:19 CA: *nervous laugh*... 03:19 GG: beαu, pleαse tell me 03:19 CA: Are you sure?... 03:19 GG: ~'m the kn~ght of heαrt, ~ cαn help! 03:20 GG: ~ αm COMPLETELY sure 03:20 CA: I'm not really sure, you have nothing stopping you from teling them... 03:20 GG: yes ~ do! 03:20 GG: kn~ght - pαt~ent pr~v~lege! 03:21 GG: ~ cαn be the most d~screet person 07:48 CA: well... 07:48 CA: It's stupid, I don't want to bore you!... 07:48 GG: come on pleαse 07:48 GG: ~ wont be bored 07:49 CA: Really there are more important things *nervous laugh*... 07:49 GG: beαu 07:49 GG: pleαse tell me 07:50 GG: pleαse pleαse pleαse 07:51 GG: pleeeeeαse tell me beαu th~s ~s k~ll~ng meeeeeee 07:58 CA: well um... 07:58 CA: it's... 07:58 CA: uuuum... 07:59 CA: it's sami ok?... 07:59 GG: O :c 07:59 GG: thαt's greαt! 07:59 GG: so, tell me 07:59 GG: just, tell me everyth~ng! 08:00 CA: I... 08:00 GG: gαh, sorry ~f ~'m mαk~ng uncomfortαble 08:00 CA: Well what is there to say?... 08:00 GG: well ~ meαn 08:00 GG: when d~d ~t stαrt? 08:01 CA: I don't know... 08:01 GG: do you th~nk she 08:01 GG: rec~procαtes? 08:03 CA: Heh, probably not, she's just my friend, besides why would she like *this*... 08:03 GG: th~s? 08:03 CA: As you can't actually see me, I am gesturing to myself... 08:03 GG: αh 08:03 GG: well, ~ dont know whαt to tell you αbout thαt 08:04 GG: s~nce ~ cαnt αctuαlly see you αnd αll 08:04 CA: Haha wow this was so easy when I was doing the questioning... 08:04 GG: not so eαsy be~ng on the rece~v~ng end, ~s ~t? 08:05 CA: Hey, at least I knew what I was talking about, plus having both ends of the relationship helped... 08:05 GG: hαhα yeαh 08:05 GG: ~ could try the sαme th~ng w~th you guys 08:05 GG: but ~ would hαve no clue whαt ~'m even tαlk~ng αbout 08:05 CA: and if you need to see what I look like, here's a picture I took a day or two before the game https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/9953901/beau.png ... 08:06 GG: oh ok 08:06 GG: you look n~ce! 08:06 GG: well, you could try the "joss~k kαtαrn method", wh~ch ~nvolves confess~ng your love αnd runn~ng αwαy 08:07 CA: Can't really do that, we're on a giant table... 08:07 GG: hαhα yeαh thαt wouldnt work 08:07 CA: any other tips?... 08:08 GG: well, here's my αdv~ce: 08:08 GG: dont worry αbout how you look, f~rst off' 08:08 CA: No need, I already know I look great... 08:09 GG: reαlly, m~ss "why would she l~ke *th~s*" 08:09 GG: just be conf~dent! 08:09 CA: No I *look* great, but I mean why would she like me... 08:10 GG: why wouldnt she? 08:10 CA: why would she like Ms. Dreary, Chess obssesed, weak, pathetic, me!... 08:11 GG: you're α very smαrt young womαn, αnd you seem to know α lot αbout romαnce 08:11 GG: you αre not weαk, you αre not pαthet~c 08:11 GG: show her how much you cαre for her 08:12 GG: ~'m not sαy~ng you should tell her 08:12 GG: but SHOW her w~th your every αct~on 08:12 CA: I tried that, you know how it ended up?... 08:12 GG: how? 08:12 CA: She got third degree burns and fell, only to break her leg... 08:13 GG: thαt wαsnt your fαult 08:13 GG: αnd th~s ~s sαm~ here 08:13 GG: she probαbly wont hold ~t αgα~nst you 08:13 GG: whαt mαtters ~s thαt you're here for her now 08:15 GG: look, ~ hαve to go, but just th~nk αbout whαt ~ sα~d, okαy? 08:15 GG: you obv~ously cαre for her 08:15 GG: αnd ~ th~nk 08:15 GG: no, ~ KNOW 08:15 GG: you w~ll f~gure th~s out 08:16 GG: ok, ~ gottα go 08:16 GG: goodbye, beαu 08:21 CA: Bye Jossik, thank you... 08:21 GG: no problem 08:21 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 20:21 --